Love
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Series of Short Fulffy/Angsty STORIES! Ahah! WWE/TNA slash - femslash
1. Jeff Hardy x Ken Anderson

My heart skips a beat when I see him start heading my way. I look away and focus on what I'm getting out of my locker, when he suddenly appears beside me, tapping my shoulder. "eep!" I squeak and my books scatter on the floor. I blush and furiously gather them with his aid.  
"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he says with that cute shy smile. I nod, tucking my multi-colored bangs behind my ear, closing my locker.  
"It's okay"  
"Your name's Jeff, right?" I nod again.  
"Jeff Hardy, and you're Ken Anderson, right?" he nods and then just stares at me for a couple seconds.  
"You're cute" he mutters, and I blush. "'Ya know, there's something I want to change about you" I sigh.  
"What is it?" I say, bracing myself for insult, even though he just said I was cute.  
"Your last name" my eyes widen.  
"W-what?"  
"You last name... That's what I want to change" he says, then places a kiss on my cheek. "Jeff Anderson, it's got a nice ring to it doesn't it" he whispers in my ear before winking at me and disappearing. At that moment, I was on cloud nine, only to be knocked down by the captain of the football team who kicked me, muttering faggot.

* * *

okay, nerdy- yes, cute- yes...  
This is gonna be a series of short stories, fluffy/angsty short stories... PM me if you have a couple from WWE or TNA that you want to see in this series! xD  
Don't be shy, share your ideas.


	2. Mike Mizanin x John Morrison ANTI

John's saddened eyes watched Mike as he flirted with his rookie, Alex Riley. His Mike. The one that doesn't miss him. The one that hates him. John turns away from the sight, walking down the hall, to the locker room. He sits down on the bench, sadly wishing that Eli hadn't gotten voted off. Then he wouldn't be so lonely. Eli and Ron are the only ones that know about John's crush on Mike. The only one's he could talk to about it, but neither of them are here. He's alone. That was until the locker room door swung open, and in came Mike. His rookie no where to be found. Mike locked the door behind him, and flounced his way over to John.

"Hey Johnny" He said, standing in front of the other man, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Mike" Mike smiled.

"What's wrong Johnny-boy? You miss this? hunh? Do ya?" John didn't answer, his gaze just landed on the floor. "Well truth be told Johnny-baby, I miss you too" John looked up. Mike was being sincere. No hint of kidding in those baby blues of his. "John, I'm so lonely without you..." John stood up and drew Mike close into a hug. John pulls away and smiles.

"I miss you too Mikey" Mike smiles, then frowns, pushing John away. "John... I love you... and that's why I'm coming back" John was shocked then smiled leaning in to-

John jolted awake. Another dream about Mike. He sits up, hugging his knees to his chest, burrying his face into them. Tears started to pour, his heart throbbed painfully. He needs Mike. He wants Mike, but he can't have him. He can't have his angel back. Mike. John laid back down, burrying his face in his pillow, where he cryed himself to sleep. Wishing that he hadn't made the mistake he did.

* * *

For my bestie, Drew... He loves the whole John's missing out thing, 'cos we all know he cheated when he was drafted to Smackdown with Phil Brooks (CM Punk for all you dumbasses)...


	3. Cody Rhodes x Ted DiBiase Jr

We were walking in the hall when he looks over at me. "Hey Teddy, can you hold something for me?" I nod.  
"Sure"  
"Stick out your hand" I do and he places his own in mine and holds it. I blush softly and he smiles.  
"Thanks"  
"No prob"

* * *

Yes, very very very very VERY short... but that's how Macey wanted it! lol  
I love ths couple :) They make me bluushh


	4. Evan Bourne x Randy Orton

Party at your house, I'm invited. Of course, I show up but don't do anything. I hang back, watching you closely with some chick, names Tari or something. I gag when her hand finds it's way to your lap, but I don't see the way you push it away and look over at me. You smile at her, an apologetic look on your face as you excuse yourself to come talk to me. You smile nervously, and I smile back.

"Hey,"

"Hey, you enjoying the party?" I nod, and you play with the hem of your shirt nervously. It's cute, the way your eyes are cast downward. My hand grasps your chin lightly, tilting it upward. You blush and I lean in, kissing you lightly. I was going to pull away when I felt you melt into my arms and kiss back. We were oblivious to the stares from the others, or the glare I was recieving from Tari, or whatever that bitches name was. I was too caught up in kissing you, but we are humans and humans need to breath. I pull away, and you smile brightly up at me.

"I love you, Evan" I say, pressing a short kiss to your lips.

"Love you too Randy"


	5. Natalya Neidhart x Kelly Kelly

Kelly smiles over at me and I can't help but feel as though I've swallowed butterflies. She walks over to me, joining me at the bar. "How are you?" She asks, and I shrug.

"Good, I guess... I'm dealing with a bunch of shit from Tyson" Kelly frowns, and her hand finds mine.

"What's his deal anyway?" I can feel my face heating up a little bit, and I feel the butterflies again.

"David, I guess" I reply, and Kelly nods, understanding perfectly. "David's tired of Tyson's BS, and whatever"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"Well, where do you tie in?" I smile.

"I'm David's cousin, of course you knew that, but Tyson's a close friend of mine and David's" Kelly nods.

"I thought you were dating Ty," I chuckle.

"Oh no, no no no, David's dating Ty" Kelly smiles.

"So then who are you dating?" I sigh, looking away, my gaze drifting to Tiffany and Amy.

"No one,"

"I can't believe she treated you that way, Nattie," I glance over at Kelly who's thumb is lightly stroking my knuckles.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Kelly smiles sadly.

"Well, at least I can help you feel better,"

"How-" I was cut off when I felt Kelly's lips on mine, and I melt. It felt great to kiss someone again. It's a sweet, short kiss. We pull apart, and she rests her forehead against mine.

"I really like you, Natalya"

"And I really like you too"

* * *

AH! Finally! Another chapter on this!  
Now, I really think, after writing this for my sis Nikki (FrenchBeauty), that this couple is ADORABLE! :) Who else thinks so?


	6. Candice Michelle x Mickie James

Candice/Mickie

Big brown eyes, and milky chocolate brown hair, honey blonde low-lights. Oh yes, Mickie James is a beautiful women. Every time someone sees her, they turn their head. She draws a crowd. A very large one at that, but Candice Michelle, she draws a bigger crowd. Mickie's always been envious, and at first she thought she hated Candice. That all changed the day she and Candice were _forced _to share a broom closet to change in. Her feelings changed, drastically.

_Lust_. That's how she put it now, she really _wanted _Candice Michelle. She _craved_ Candice Michelle. She liked the attention, rather it bad or good, from Candice. That's all she thought of it though. She thought wanting Candice was lust, and the attention part was her inner-attention-whore kicking in. WRONG. Wrong wrong wrong. Her life changed drastically after her last realization that came after holding Candice while she was crying. She was crying about Randy. _Randy Orton _dumped _**her **_Candice.

Love. It came so fast, she didn't know what to do. She loved Candice Michelle, but Candice _was straight_, right? Wrong, again, Mickie. Soon, Mickie was known in the locker room as the Candice Michelle attention-whore. Craving attention from the other brunette was enough for her without revealing her sexuality and secret crush to the whole WWE universe. Candice noticed the attention, loved the attention. She _loved _Mickie. It's not hard to do, Mickie is the sexiest diva in the WWE, other than herself, of course. Mickie was sweet, happy, adorable, everything wrapped into one. She wanted to know why she was getting so much attention from the lovely brown eyed beauty, not that she objected.

"Hey Mickie?" Candice asks as she walks into the locker room one night after Raw, and Mickie's brown eyes look up to see her.

"Hmm?" Mickie hums, going back to lacing her tennis shoes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mickie raises an eyebrow, smiling.

"Isn't that a question?" Candice blushes furiously.

"W-welll... Umm..." Mickie chuckles.

"Don't worry about it, what's your question?"

"Umm, lately, you've been trying to get my attention a lot more, and I was wondering what was up," Mickie sighs, chewing her lip, and confused look on her face. _Aw_, Candice thinks, _that's cute_.

"What do you mean?" Of course Mickie knew what she meant.

"'Ya know, the cute ways of getting my attention, like stupid questions and stuff" Mickie blushes.

"Umm well... I kinda umm... Umm..."

"Mickie?"

"I kinda really like you, a lot... Like love" Candice's heart fluttered, happily at that.

"I love you too, Mickie" Candice says before placing a kiss on Mickie's lips. Aha, Love is beautiful isn't it.

* * *

Awwz! This is for Dangerous Bunny! Hope you like it! :)


	7. Matt Hardy x Chris Jericho

Safe. That's how I feel, wrapped in your arms. Snuggling close to your chest, listening to your heartbeat. I feel peaceful. At rest with myself. In the complete silence only our soft breathing breaks it. I smile softly as I watch you sleep, completely content in your loving embrace. You open your eyes, and stare at me, a soft smile playing on your lips. "Good morning beautiful" You say.

"Morning Sweetie" I reply, kissing you softly on your lips. Every morning is like this. Waking up in your warm embrace, watching you sleep. You keep me safe. Away from the tears that had almost drained the color from my eyes. You saved me. From drugs and pain. From following my brother into darkness of which he was pulled out of, leaving me behind. "Chris" You look at me, and cock your head to the side questioningly. "I love you" You smile.

"I love you too Matthew"

* * *

Ah sweet Matticho :3  
I can't get enough of them.


	8. Edge x Christian

Giggles fill the enclosed space, the darkness making it even more funny. Adam rolls his eyes, elbowing Jason in the ribs. "Shut up" He whispers, carefully listening for the tell tale signs of Matt approaching. Matt's terrified of spiders, yes, and Jay had the great idea to put some in the elder Hardy's bag. So not funny. Matt freaked the fuck out, and Jason had decided that laughing in front of the brunette was a good idea. So now, they're hiding in a utility closet. Jason is giggling again, earning another elbow from Adam.

"Ow," Jason murmurs, and Adam can practically see his kicked puppy look through the darkness.

"Stop giving me that look,"

"What look?"

"_**That**_ look,"

"Seriously Adam, if I was _giving _you a look how would you even see it?"

"I can tell," Jason got quiet, and Adam hoped he dropped the issue.

"Adam?"

"What Jay?"

"How long do we have to stay in here? I'm getting claustrophobic" Adam sighs, glaring at the pitch black around him.

"I don't know Jay, how long do you think Matt is gonna hunt for us?" Jason ponders this for a second, not even noticing the _hint _of sarcasm in Adam's tone.

"A week maybe" Jason answers truthfully, earning a blind slap from Adam which landed square on the back of the platinum blonde's head. Jason was pouting again. "Owwie,"

"Stop doing that,"

"Doing what?"

"_**That**_"

"WHAT?" Adam groans, running a thumb over Jason's pouty lips.

"Stop pouting,"

"How can you even see that?" Jason shouts, and Adam panics, pressing a hand over Jay's mouth. They both listen intently, waiting for the noises of Matt's rampage down the hall. Soon enough, that's what is heard. Jason is muttering _'we're gonna die' _over and over again and Adam wants to shut him up. He takes a deep breath before latching his lips onto Jason's, right when Matt was opening the door.

Jason melted into Adam's arms, both of their eyes close in bliss. "Umm, I'll leave you guys alone," Matt mutters awkwardly, turning on his heel and heading away from the closet. Jason pulls away from Adam his eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh, I love you?" Jason rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Love you too"

* * *

Edge and Christian! Adam and Jason! :3  
Awwz I've always loved this couple!


	9. Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley MCMG

Chris sighs, staring at the ceiling. Life isn't fair, is it? He's in love with his best friend, his _straight male _best friend. He didn't know this though until Velvet, his ex-girlfriend, pointed it out to him. He stares over at his phone, then snatches it up quickly. _Send him a text_ his heart was screaming but his mind was telling him no.

_Alex... _Chris starts the text, planning to tell Alex everything, knowing he can't really hide anything from his best friend. _I know this is weird, but I love you, with all my heart. _He sighs, he's so stupid. He rolls over onto his stomach, accidentally hitting his phone. "_Sending Message_"

"SHIT!" _Cancel! Cancel! Cancel! __**CANCEL**_!

"_Massage Sent"_

"AW Fuck!" Chris yells, chucking his phone at the wall, burying his face in his pillow. _Kill me NOW! _Chris practically screams in his mind, pounding his fists on the bed. This is the worse day of his life. Alex is never gonna talk to him again. Chris rolls over onto his back, wiping fresh tears from his eyes. "I'm so stupid," He murmurs to himself, pouting. "Why did I even start the message if I wasn't gonna send it?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **"Fuck Chris! Open the goddamn door!" _Shit..._ Chris sighs. It can't be avoided, he gets up and walks slowly over to the door, taking a deep breath, bracing himself for rejection, and the end of a friendship. He opens the door, and Alex is standing there, his phone in his hand, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look, 'Lex, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to send it... I don't mind if you never want to see me again, I'll go-" Chris turns to close the door, when Alex stops him.

"Dude, shut up..." He says, chuckling softly, grabbing a hold of Chris's arm, pulling him out into the hallway. "You didn't even let me say anything,"

"I didn't want to here the rejection 'Lex... Not from your lips" Alex shakes his head, surging forward and capturing Chris lips with his own. Chris is shocked to say the least, his mind is frozen but his heart isn't. He kisses Alex back happily, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. His mind starts to respond and he pulls away. "What are you doing?"

"I love you too, you doof"

* * *

AWWz I have always loved this couple! :)  
This story is for Lita4Life :D Hope you love it!


	10. Shannon Moore x Matt Hardy

He drops the fake smile. He allows the tears to flow and for the first time he admits, "I can't do this anymore" he turns on his heel and walks out the door, but you didn't stop him, did you? You watched him go while you stood there, that dumb ass look on your face. You realize, finally what you've done, and chase after him.

But you'll be chasing for a long time. He's not coming back. Not this time. Not ever. He's gone. Living life, torn to pieces because the only person that he _thought _really loved him doesn't give a shit. If you ask him, how he's doing today he'll say _"Fine"_ with the fake smile that has come back. The one he's mastered. Even though on the inside, he's torn up. He's tired of trying, tired of crying. Yeah, he's _smiling_, but inside he's _dying_.

That's your fault isn't it? The way he winces and pulls away. The tears he hides behind his hazel eyes. The scars. Oh yeah, we've seen them. Where you hit him. Stabbed him. _Those_ scars. You've made him afraid to live. Afraid to love anyone. Yeah, that guy, that's me. The one you left sobbing on his bathroom floor after you tried to _kill_ him. What's wrong with you Matt? Have you gone nuts? You let me walk out on you. It's not that I never _loved_ you, it's that _you_ never _loved _me back.

* * *

Aw, this one's sad :(  
Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore... Mattitude era remember? I always felt that Matt treated Shannon like his lackey, and this is what I got out of it...


	11. Randy Orton x John Cena Valentine's!

_**Happy V-Day Everyone!**_

A pink construction paper, heart shaped note. It was tapped to Randy's locker, making him blush scarlet as the other guys in the locker room laughed. He yanks it down, and opens his locker in a rush, only to have 11 real roses and 1 plastic one tumble down on him. _I'll love you 'till the last rose dies _the heart says. Randy sighs, glancing around the locker room.

Cody smiles softly, turning and leaving the locker room. Randy furrows his brow, chewing slightly on his lip. Who gave him the flowers? He curses softly, yanking the poor flowers out of the locker along with his gym bag before going to change.

* * *

When Randy reemerged, he was the only one in the locker room. He thanks god quickly before rushing out of the locker room, still deep in thought. It was hard pinpoint exactly who gave him the flowers and the note, and Randy hated not knowing things.

"Happy Valentine's Day Randy!" One of the diva's who just happened to be Kelly Kelly beams as he passes and he barely acknowledges her. She frowns, and bounds after him, that's when he notices her.

"What?" he asks, and she sighs.

"You got your Valentine, right?" Randy stops, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah... You sent it?" Kelly blushes and giggles.

"Oh no no no, 'ya see, I had to put it in there," Kelly says, a smile gracing her attractive features.

"Do you know who sent it to me?" Kelly nods. "Who?" She giggles, and leans in to tell him.

* * *

Randy's cold gaze scanned the nearby area, finally spotting the man he wanted to see. "'Yo Cena!" The older man looks up from where he was reading a map, and smiles, his dimples in full effect.

"Hey Randal, whatcha need?" Randy smiles, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh nothing, nothing just wanted to tell you thank you," John raises a questioning eyebrow, feigning innocence.

"For what?"

"The Valentine, that was really sweet,"

"I-I, what? What Valentine?"

"Kelly told me, don't play stupid" John sighs frowning and cursing the blonde. Randy smirks, leaning and pressing a soft kiss to the elders lips. "See 'ya later John," Randy turns to leave but John holds him back pulling the younger into his arms, placing a kiss on his lips. He then pulls away, smiling brightly.

"See 'ya,"

* * *

Everyone loves CENTON on Valentine's Day! :)  
and for all my faithful readers, I will probably not be updating in a LONG LONG while because of work at school and shit.


	12. Miz x Jack Swagger

Darkness. It's all around. It scares Mike. He doesn't like it. His eyes are open and it's still pitch black. He's looks around in panic, his eyes searching in the dark for some sort of light. What's wrong with his eyes? A hand. It rests comfortably, covering his own. "Jake?" he calls out uncertainly, tears pouring from his crystal eyes.

"I'm right here babe," The brunette relazes, the sound of his boyfriend's lisp filled voice calming him down.

"Wh-What's going on? Why can't I see anything?" Mike asks frantically, his eyes searching for sight of his lover through that suffocating darkness.

"Mike, babe, you're... um... blind" Mike freezes, before starting to break down. He won't be able to see anymore. He won't see Jake anymore. "Mikey," Jake coos, rubbing his thumb over Mike's knuckles.

"no... no no no no!" Mike's left hand, his free hand, reaches up and he splays his fingers out in front of his face. He can't see them. A sop escapes his lips, his hand covering his mouth to stifle the sound. "I'm useless," Mike murmurs through his sobs, through the tears, Jake wraps his arms around the smaller male.

"You're not useless Mikey," the bigger blonde whispers soothingly rubbing circles on Mike's back. "I don't think you are, Mike," It was hopeless. Mike was a mess of tears, he was breaking down. "Mike, listen... I love you, nothing and I mean nothing can change that," Jake wiped away those persistent tears from his lovers eyes and pressed a loving kiss to the top of Mike's head, holding him close. Mike snuggles into the other man's strong arms, burying his face into Jake's chest.

* * *

Mizzy and Jackie Swagger!  
I love this couple soo much! SOOO SOOO SOOO MUCH!  
Anyone want me to write a story writen about a cute femslash or slash TNA/WWE couple? Pm or review on this story with the couple and I'll get on to it as soon as possible!


	13. Jeffrey x Tiffany onesided

Okay, you may not know who these women are if you haven't read Tiffany's Story (or the sequel One Year)... If you have not please go and read them, otherwise you won't understand it. Thanks, I love you all

* * *

How long have I been her NXT rookie? How long have I been in love with her? Tiffany Lesnar. A diva. A person. A person with regular problems. How long have I believed she had no problems? How long have I believed she was super-human? I thought, believed she was perfect.

But there she is standing in front of me, her heart reaching out to me. "Jeffrey," There are bags under her eyes. She looks worn out. I blink, she's just one person isn't she? "You okay?" she asks, and I know I should be asking her that. I nod numbly, licking my chapped lips. My eyes meet her stressed ones, she looks like a raccoon. Dark, obsidian circles around her eyes from sleepless nights.

I know how much the pain of Matt's death has affected her, how much it has taken out of her. Her natural glow has disappeared and all I see is the black and white shell of what used to be. I can see it in those eyes. "You sure?" she asks, concern flooding in those orbs of pure pain.

"Yeah," I choke out softly, sadness restricting my voice slightly. Tiffany nods, and shrugs. Her blonde hair swishes behind her as she leaves me standing there. I love her, she's perfect to me. She's destroying herself, and I want it to stop. I can't make her though, it's not my place.


	14. Angelina Love x Velvet Sky

The bell on the door in Abby's Cafe rang happily through the mostly empty room. Angelina Love, the waitress on duty at the time, looked up and smiled as the blond entering the cafe. She had, like Chris would've said, a huge _rack_and a nose ring glimmering in the dull evening light. Angelina hated working the graveyard shift, but now, it wasn't so bad. "Hello," Angelina said, smiling at the lady who smiled back at her. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, a coffee and a piece of chocolate cake" Angelina nodded, jotting it down for no reason and going to get the order. When she got back, Miss _Huge Rack _was looking as though she'd cry.

"You okay?" Angelina asks as she approaches the blond, who frowns and shakes her head.

"my boyfriend just broke up with me," Angelina pulls up a seat and sighs.

"Boys are assholes, aren't they? You'll be fine though, go fuck around with his friends" Angelina says and she giggles.

"Yeah maybe I should, thanks... um?"

"Angelina,"

"I like your name, mine's Velvet," Angelina smiles at Velvet, who smiles back. Neither of them knew at that moment, they'd connected. Neither knew they would fall in love, and two years later, they'd be married.

* * *

Ah, Angelina X Velvet... I do miss that couple dearly, but all good things have to come to an end... ANYWAY! This is for .Point, hope you like it


	15. Angelina Love x Winter

SMACK! A strike to the jaw, it stings feeling as though it burned into Angelina's skin. Velvet was pissed. Usually she would never strike Angelina, but today was different. Her tirade was loud and obnoxious as she complained about Angelina and Winter being able to publicly humiliate Velvet every week on iMPACT. Angelina just sat and listened, occasionally taking punches. Neither noticed that Katie Lea (Winter) was standing outside the locker room door and after maybe the sixth punch, she was pissed.

She stormed into the locker room, pushing Velvet away from Angelina who just sat stunned by the shy girl's move. Katie didn't talk much backstage and kept mostly to herself, so this wasn't normal behavior. "Don't touch her again" Katie warned Velvet, getting in the other's face. Velvet scowled.

"Oh so now you're Angelina's guardian outside the ring too?" Velvet snaps, and Katie takes a deep breath. "You know what, I'm done" Velvet shoves Katie back then does the same to Angelina who tumbles off the bench. Velvet storms out, leaving Katie with a now sobbing Angelina. What everyone saw in the ring was not the real Angelina. She wasn't tough and had a soft heart, one that broke easily and it just shattered. Katie moved over to the blond's side, pulling her into a hug, stroking her fingers through her hair. Angelina felt oddly comforted by Winter and curled into the other woman's body. She was searching for warmth, acceptance, and maybe a little bit of _love_.

* * *

This couple is cute, but I'm faithful to Angelina X Velvet... Anyway, this is for Lay-Cool Lover and just so you all know I will be doing a Lay-Cool story since they broke up and Michelle is leaving WWE... Yes I am VERY behind on my stories but patience is appreciated greatly thanks


	16. Layla x Michelle McCool

A heaviness sat on Layla's chest as she sat in the locker room, awaiting her match against Michelle. Her head was spinning, and even though she knew she was going to win, she felt as though she would be loosing a part of her. And this part is a very big one at that. The sound of the locker room door opening brought Layla's attention out of her zombie-like daze. Michelle's eyes gazed into her almost lifeless brown ones.

There really is beauty in the breakdown, and Layla is proof. She has an elegance in the way she moves over to Michelle, tears clouding her vision. Michelle's open arms greet her as she falls into them. Honestly, you'd think Michelle was walking to her death, but really, just to the end of an Era in the WWE. The Era of Flawlessness.

"_I don't want to fight you Michelle_" Layla's words are soft, yet loud in Michelle's ears.

"Do you really think I want to fight you either?" Michelle asks, holding on to Layla as though her life depended on it. To them, it was the end of the world. To them, it wasn't loser leaves WWE, it was loser leaves the other's life. "I'll miss you Lay,"

"I'll miss you too 'Chelle," Michelle pulled Layla out in front of her at arm's distance, wiping a thumb over her lover's delicate cheek.

"You'll always be my English muffin," Michelle mutters, and Layla chews her lip blinking rapidly to hold back the tears.

"And you'll always be my Flawless Lover," Layla responds, her hand pushing a strand of blond hair from Michelle's face.

"Let's go out there and give the fans a good match," Layla nods, taking Michelle's hand. They head for the curtain, where they said good bye. Right there in that spot. There and only there, behind that curtain did Michelle give Layla their last kiss. There and only there did Layla promise to Michelle that she'd always be in her heart.

As both of them walked out of the curtain that night and faced the crowd, their hearts broke just a little bit. They knew that it would probably be the last time they'd be together in front of the WWE Universe. They knew that it would be the last time together, and they also knew that there is beauty in the breakdown. And their breakdown was flawless.

* * *

GOSH! I made it seem like they'd never see each other again... Hah, hah... ha... Um, yeah, that may not be true, they may see each other again. But we'll never know, will we?


	17. Velvet Sky x Maria

Maria's footsteps echoed off the empty hall way walls of the iMPACT arena. The only people here now, so far as Maria could tell judging by the vehicle's in the parking lot, is Mickie James, Chris Sabin, Mike the camera guy, Joe the popcorn seller, and Christy Hemme. Maria frowned as she entered the empty arena, her eyes scanning the rows of empty seats waiting to be filled with screaming fans, and the empty ring waiting to be filled with the magic that is wrestling.

The sound of angry stomping sounded off to her left where her gaze wandered and she spotted Velvet Sky stomping in, Chris Sabin following her. "-Can't we talk about this?" Chris yells in frustration.

"Not now _Sabin_" Velvet snarls, not noticing Maria until she almost barrels her over. Maria steps out of the way quickly and Velvet turns to glare at her. "Who the hell are you?" Maria squeaks involuntarily, and Chris frowns.

"I-I'm Maria Kanellis," Maria stumbles over her words, backing away from the very pissed off Velvet Sky. Velvet retracts almost instantly, loosing all venom to her words.

"and I'm so sorry," Velvet says, offering a small embarrassed smile. "I didn't recognize you, heh" She says, laughing awkwardly. Maria smiles, glad Velvet wasn't made anymore.

"It's okay," Velvet smiles brightly, before frowning and glaring at Chris.

"Get lost you asshat!" She screams and he jumps slightly, turning and walking away.

"What was that about?" Maria asks, and Velvet shrugs.

"Guys are assholes?" She offers with a smile, and Maria smiles back.

"Yeah, totally... That's why I'm bisexual," Maria says with a giggle. "When I get tired of their bullshit I get a girlfriend," Velvet nods.

"Very effective, I shall call that the Maria method," Maria blushes.

"I wouldn't call it that, I would just call it the method of bisexuality," Velvet giggles, then it becomes a fit of laughs and Maria soon joins in and neither of them know why they're laughing. From that point on the discussed anything that they thought matters as they walked circles around the ring, and eventually ended up backstage before the show started.

"Maria! There you are!" Mickie calls out, running over to Maria who was standing beside Velvet. "I was looking all over for you! You were supposed to be here two hours ago." Maria glances over at Velvet and shrugs.

"I got side-tracked" Mickie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, let's go to my dressing room, I've got a TV you can watch the show on in there," Maria nods.

"I'll be there in a second" Mickie nods, turning away and walking to her dressing room leaving Maria with Velvet. "I had a great time talking to you, Velvet," Maria says with a smile. "We've got a connection," she giggles softly and hugs the other girl, slipping a folded piece of paper into the others palm before pulling away and kissing her cheek softly. "Call me?" She says before walking off to find Mickie. Velvet blushes softly as she brings the piece of paper into view. On it, inked in black pen is the 10 digits of Maria's number, and she couldn't wait to talk to her again.

* * *

This is for vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769. I hope you LOVE it, OH! and be on the look out for my new story The Rules of Love, it will be on here soon.


	18. Layla x Beth Phoenix

Layla frowned, her eyes were on Beth who was sitting not to far away. All the girls had decided it was a good idea to go out with Michelle to celebrate her retirement and marriage to Mark ('Taker), and Layla was the only one who wasn't enjoying herself. Beth, her secret crush, was laughing at Alica, who was making fun of a lesbian couple. Layla was close to tears, and Michelle was trying to shut Alicia up. Finally Layla stood up, her chair screeched against the floor and off she ran to the bathroom.

Michelle sent an 'eat shit and die' glare, before getting up and going after Layla. Beth frowned, and got up to follow. Layla entered the bathroom and hid herself in the last stall, sobs wracking her body. She considered Alicia a friend and had a crush on Beth. They were both laughing and making fun of a lesbian couple. It shouldn't hurt her feelings so bad, I mean, they weren't making fun of her, but that's what they thought of 'her kind'.

Michelle entered the bathroom in a storm. "Lay, you okay?" She called out, hearing the sobbing in the last stall. Michelle walked over and knocked on the door.

"What do you want 'Chelle?"

"C'mon, Lay, you know they were just kidding around,"

"Oh kidding around, huh? Is that what they think of 'us'?" She asks using air quotes, even though Michelle couldn't see her. "They think we fuck like rabbits and it's easy for us to get dates," Layla sobs again. "and the worst part is-" neither Michelle or Layla noticed Beth entering the bathroom. "I love Beth," Layla's words are barely above a whisper and Michelle sighs. Beth is frozen in her spot as Michelle turns to press her back against the stall, but the sight of the other blond stops her. Michelle wipes a hand over her face, Beth's body language was showing she heard the end of that sentence.

"Layla?" Beth's voice was uncertain as she stepped forward towards the stall, and Layla froze, her sniffles bouncing off the walls in the bathroom. "Did you mean it?" Layla chewed her lip, wondering if she should stay quiet or not. "Layla, please, answer me," Beth begs, walking up to the stall and Michelle backs out of the way. Layla stays quiet for a second, knowing she could back out and say no, but she doesn't want the easy way out.

"Yeah," Layla's voice is still soft. "Yeah I do," Beth smiles softly, and Michelle sends her a confused look. Layla sniffles again, wiping her eyes. "I guess you want to punch me now," Layla murmurs as she opens the stall door only to be crushed in a hug by Beth. Beth lifts her off of her feet and twirls her before setting her down.

"I love you too," Beth says with a tearful smile. Layla frowns, and crosses her arms over her chest,

"but you were laughing at Alicia's jokes," Beth shrugs.

"Sometimes you have to laugh at yourself, and you should know, what she was saying is true for _some_ lesbians," Layla sighs and nods.

"Yeah but not _all_" Beth chuckles softly at Layla's statement and kisses the brunette's cheek.

"Yeah, not all"

* * *

This story is for MMISERY. It's never any trouble writing stories for anyone, if you want one done just ask and if you want any specific details include them and I'll put them in the story.


	19. Maryse x Angelina Love

_Pencil tapping on a desk._

"Can you stop that?"

...

_Tapping continues._

"Angie, please stop,"

...

_And the tapping continues._

"Angelina!"

_Tapping stops._

"What?"

_Sigh._

"Stop tapping your damn pencil on the desk, please"

...

"No,"

_Tapping continues._

...

_Growl._

"Angelina, stop,"

...

_Pencil tapping continues, and louder._

"Angelina Lauren Williams Love, for the love of god, stop"

"Or what?"

"I'll tackle you,"

_Smirks and the tapping gets faster and louder._

_Frustrated growl._

_Tackles, knocking over the chair._

**THUMP**

"Told you,"

_Taunting smirk._

"So what?"

"What do you mean?"

"So what if you tackled me? I can still do this,"

_Kiss._

...

_Blush._

...

"You're a bitch"

"I know"

...

"Je t'aime Angie,"

_Smile._

"I love you too, 'Ryse"

* * *

This is for YourSilenceSpeaks, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
